Pheromones
by Dark Roswellian Angel
Summary: Used to be Aromas. Something is up with Alec- he's really not feeling like his normal self. What is it? What or who has caused it? What is he going to do about it?
1. Where is she?

Title: Aromas

Author: Dark Roswellian Angel

Elizabeth McDowell

Disclaimer: Still don't. Still depressed. Still asking?

Copying/Downloading/Posting: Please let me know first, and let me know where my work will be posted as I would love to come visit it. Make sure that it is put under my name, as I would love to hear how others feel about it. Thanks ;)

Rating: K+, just in case

Synopsis: Something is up with Alec- he's not acting like his normal self. What (or who) is the cause? What is he going to do about it?

A/N: Still prepping for more work on The End of a Savior Complex, so let me know whether you think I'm ready.

* * *

When Alec took his first few steps into Crash, he noticed something. Taking a second to steady himself, he was taken aback as an almost overpowering odor slammed his genetically enhanced senses into high alert. Continuing his descent into the bar, the rich musky scent overwhelmed him causing his legs to buckle and he lost his balance. As he plummeted down the last three steps, he would have wound up sprawled out in a most ungraceful pose if his transgenic skills hadn't saved him at the very last second. But by the time he was able to right himself, he was no longer thinking coherently.

He followed the aroma through the bar, barely concealing his feline qualities as he literally sniffed the air around people searching for its source, though if he had been capable of thinking logically he would have been able to guess. Finally, he reached the bar. This was where the perfume was the strongest, causing him to nearly groan out loud. As the bartender approached him, he was startled when the normally cool and calm Alec reached across the bar and grabbed him by the throat. "Where is she?" he growled.

A surprised and rather frightened man responded, "Who? Who are you talking about, buddy?"

Alec's eyes shortened into angry slits, "What do you mean 'Who'?" His voice lowered another octave.

"You come and go with dozens of chicks, man. How am I supposed to know whi- (the hand on his throat suddenly tightened making it very hard for him to breathe let alone use his vocal cords) –ch _one_," he barely got out before feeling his air passageway completely cut off.

"The only one who matters."

The guy raised his eyebrows in a sign of a continued lack of understanding. As he prayed for Alec to explain before he lost consciousness, he dizzily wondered what color he was now and if anyone was going to come to his rescue. He looked around the bar and saw several pairs of concerned eyes but none that looked like they had the courage to face the angry bear that was currently mauling him.

Finally Alec willed himself to calm down enough to take pity on the guy and explain a little, "Max. _Max_ is the one I'm looking for."

As understanding lit his eyes, the bartender gestured at Alec's hands that were still holding his throat tightly. As soon as Alec loosened his grip just enough to allow some air to enter him, he gulped it in greedily. But when he felt Alec's hand tightening again, he realized that the young man thought he'd waited long enough. "She… she left. With him," he hoped this wouldn't lead to a recurring lack of oxygen.

"_Him_… him, who?"

Alec's eyes became even smaller slits and the guy recognized the threat in his voice. Even knowing that the threat wasn't against him, the dangerous glint in the usually placid young face made him try to move away. He was immediately stopped when Alec's other hand reached around his head and pulled it towards him.

"Don't make me ask again. I'm not in the mood for repeats."

"Rafer." As he said the name, he hoped he wasn't signing the other man's death sentence. He had no idea what was going on or what could be happening that was enough to make someone so easygoing become so dangerous, but he had absolutely no desire to be caught in the line of Alec's fire. "Max left with Rafer."

As Alec's upper lip actually curled back into a snarl, he pushed the bartender away from him. "Thanks." Without another word, he half stalked, half bounded out of the underground establishment.


	2. Honey, I'm Home

Title: Pheromones (used to be Aromas but now the secret is out so I've changed it to what I consider a more appropriate name)

Author: Dark Roswellian Angel

Elizabeth McDowell

Disclaimer: Still don't. Still depressed. Still asking?

Copying/Downloading/Posting: Please let me know first, and let me know where my work will be posted as I would love to come visit it. Make sure that it is put under my name, as I would love to hear how others feel about it. Thanks ;)

Rating: K+, just in case

Synopsis: Something is up with Alec- he's not acting like his normal self. What (or who) is the cause? What is he going to do about it?

* * *

Alec allowed her scent to lead him through the city. Taking unknown turns and entering unexpected neighborhoods, he was lucid only enough to appreciate that her trail was strong. He was not sane enough, however, to reason that this both meant that it must be very fresh and that thankfully they had not taken their bikes to their final destination. It would have been much harder to follow otherwise. As he continued stalking his prey, he realized that they had paused frequently to bash each other into a wall or to push each other onto a car hood. By the 6th or 7th time he had found evidence of this, the predatory gleam in his eyes had been added to by a dangerous anger. As he pictured what they must have been doing, a growl escaped him- a growl that sounded suspiciously like "Mine."

,,,,...;;;;;;-******-;;;;;;...,,,,

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, Rafer! Right there! Yes! Don't stop!" her Need cried out. _No, no, no, no, no! This isn't right! This isn't what I want! Please stop!_ her Mind pleaded. Her Heart added, _This isn't Him! He's not the one I want!_ Max's inner Cat simply looked on her inner turmoil with cat-like curiosity wondering which side would win and how long it would take for Him to show up- after all, hadn't she sprayed extra scent just to insure that He would notice?

Her attention was brought back to the warm soft lips of her bedmate as he came down to meet her again. For just a second she wondered if it meant anything that she had chosen him twice in a row to scratch her itch. If she had known the truth, she just might have found the ability to kick him off of her.

,,,,...;;;;;;-******-;;;;;;...,,,,

Finally, the delicious, mindbending odor brought him inside a building. He gained speed, hardly pausing as their combined scents mashed along walls and even occasionally dropped onto the floor. He could sense her presence now. He could feel her somewhere near him, up ahead of him, and her need was calling him to her. Her aroma helped to strengthen his senses, and he could tell from her heightened pheromone levels that she had yet to experience a release. He had arrived in time- they hadn't combined yet.

,,,,...;;;;;;-******-;;;;;;...,,,,

Rafer's eyes were closed in heady sensory overload when he heard someone knock on his front door. Or to be more accurate when he heard someone kick his front door open so hard that it almost sounded as though it had flown across the room and hit the opposite wall. He immediately got up to investigate, much to the annoyance of his partner.

"What the hell? What is going on?" As he entered his front room, Rafer realized that there was a man standing (or was that prowling?) in his apartment. For a split instant he took in his door that had been blasted so powerfully that the doorknob had become firmly lodged in the wall across from what was now a gaping hole and had come down to rest at an angle before he turned his attention back to the intruder. In surprise he recognized the form to be the usually easy-going guy he sometimes saw hanging around with Max. He tried to remember the guy's name, "Adam?"

Alec's lips took an ugly turn as his competition tried to take away his name- the name _she_ had given him. "Alec."

"Oh… sorry," instinctively Rafer realized that he had made a more-than-what-would-be-considered-normal faux pas. His instincts further served him as they subconsciously took note of the man's posture- something far past human- and he began to back up with his hands in a defensive position. "What are you doing here?" He took an additional step backwards as the other man's eyes took on a harder glint, and he realized that the man reminded him more of an animal than a human.

Meanwhile, Max had left the bedroom, following behind him. Although usually the Need would have had her following his directions to "stay here," she could feel something calling to her from the next room. Something powerful. Something desirable. Something that every part of her wanted, needed. Before she'd even realized what she was doing, she'd crept out of the bed. She could hear Rafer's voice and a quiet reply, but when she entered the room, Rafer's large figure blocked her view of the other man. "Rafer?"

Alec had been just about to answer the darker man's question when he heard her voice. Possessiveness blazed through him as he heard her say another man's name. His head dropped lower, as though protecting his more delicate features, like cats do when they're preparing for a fight, and he glared up at the other man. He moved a fraction so that he could look at her, and her eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in increased desire drawing a smirk from his full lips. Then he turned back towards his opponent and his mouth opened in a snarl. He barely paused to growl out "Mine" before knocking the man so hard that he flew across the room slumping into unconsciousness next to his door. Alec didn't bother to look at his success before advancing on his target.

Max didn't register any concern as all parts of her- Need, Mind, Heart, and most especially Cat- happily accepted her new company. In fact, as he slouched down just before leaping at her, she made a sound suspiciously similar to purring.


End file.
